The present invention relates to a roller for a roller door, having a roller bearing, which is surrounded on the outer circumference by a roller, and into which a bearing pin is inserted on the inner circumference, which protrudes in the axial direction from the roller bearing, wherein the bearing pin comprises an inner part made of a harder material and a bearing sleeve made of a softer material, and a method for mounting a roller for a roller door.
In the case of rollers for roller doors, it is known that metallic materials must be arranged in a protected manner to prevent corrosion. To this extent, a metallic pin is mostly encased in the injection-molding process, so that the outer surface of the roller is surrounded by a plastic sheath. The plastic sheath then forms a substantially sealed unit adjacent to a roller bearing with the roller. However, the production of such rollers is comparatively complex. In particular, the metallic pins must first be inserted into an injection molding tool, so that they can be encased. After the production of the encased component, the roller bearing and the roller still need to be mounted, so that a large number of steps is necessary.